A (Fourth Raikage)
}} The current Raikage is the leader of Kumogakure. He is also the older brother of Killer Bee, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. It is hinted that Killer Bee, and therefore the Raikage as well, comes from the Yotsuki clan. Knowing Yugito Nii's and Killer Bee's immense powers if they were to ever transform into their full demon forms, he forbade them from doing so. Appearance The current Raikage has a lot of similarities with his younger brother. He is tall with a muscular build, and has white braided hair and dark skin. He also has a few wrinkles, and has a white moustache and beard. Unlike other Kages, the Raikage seems to wear his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis, without a shirt underneath which further displays his hulky physique. He has black shuriken tattooed on both shoulders. On each wrist he has gold bangle bracelets, which seems to have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks,Naruto - Chapter 462, Page 7 and has a gold belt on his waist with a lion's face engraved in the center. All of these aspects combined gives the current Raikage the appearance of a professional wrestler. Personality He is very caring and protective towards his younger brother, despite Killer Bee's status as a jinchūriki, and wept at the idea of his younger brother being captured by Akatsuki. He is also headstrong and easily excited, smashing a desk apart when news of his brother being captured arrived. He also burst through a palace wall (probably from inside his own office too) to attend the Kage Summit. His assistant implied that this wasn't the first time. This suggests that he is quite destructive while in this mental state. He also has a very stern and decisive personality, seemingly unaffected by Naruto's pleas for Sasuke's life. In his eyes, respect and strength mean everything in the ninja world. He believes that the weak should and will be crushed. This correlates with his philosophy that a ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of another ninja. The Raikage has also been shown to be very suspicious of the other ninja villages, accusing all of them of working with Akatsuki and questioning their loyalties. In battle, the Raikage is shown to be physically brutal, as he uses extreme physical force to devastate his opponents, and is willing to sacrifice a limb, rather than lose a chance to injure his opponents. Part II Invasion of Pain arc After learning that Killer Bee had been captured by Akatsuki, he smashed his desk out of sheer rage.Naruto chapter 416, page 17 He was later seen musing over how it was possible for Killer Bee to have been defeated. He consulted his secretary who, after he said that he had heard the culprit was Sasuke Uchiha, informed him that Sasuke had left the village a long time ago. The Raikage then complained about why the Hokage had not dealt with him, compared to how fast they had dealt with the Hyuga Incident.Naruto chapter 417, page 13 He was later shocked to learn that they had lost contact with one of his men, Jei, and ordered for them to find the location of Akatsuki even if it required an entire battalion. He then ordered for Samui's team to go and inform Konoha that they would deal with Sasuke, and demanded a meeting of the five Kages to finally deal with Akatsuki once and for all.Naruto chapter 417, page 15 When Samui's team arrived, the Raikage gave them the message for the Hokage, and later stopped the bickering between two of them. He then proclaimed, whilst crying, that they would save Killer Bee no matter what.Naruto chapter 419, pages 09-10 Five Kage Summit arc When he received word that Samui's team had yet to answer, but that they knew the way to the meeting and that he would most likely meet or receive a message from them on the way, he ordered his two bodyguards, Darui and Shī, to head out, and burst through the window of his office.Naruto chapter 454 He was then seen in the Land of Iron, where he regrouped with Team Samui. Their conversation was interrupted by the revelation that Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto had been following them. After listening to Naruto's pleas for Sasuke's life, he quickly rejected his request, and warned Naruto that he would not "get far in the ninja world if you keep acting so stupidly". Nevertheless, as he and his entourage continued to make their way to the summit, he cast a glance back at the Konoha Shinobi as he left, implying that he might have been impressed that Naruto would go as far as endure the humiliation of bowing down in front of another ninja to beg for his comrade's life. He was later seen meeting with the other five Kages. Raikage and the other Kages decided to join forces with each other until Akatsuki is dealt with. After explaining about Akatsuki's mercenary ways, he casts a glance of suspicion at Danzo, indicating that he suspects that he was somehow involved with the deaths of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Fourth Kazekage. When Mifune suggests that the five shinobi nations unite to deal with Akatsuki, with Konoha's Hokage as its military leader (primarily because the host for the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is still in Konoha's possession, giving it more military power than the other nations put together), the Raikage was revolted. Mifune also suggests that the Raikage cannot be the leader of the alliance because his emotions largely impact his decisions despite the fact that Kumogakure has the least ties with Akatsuki compared to the other Shinobi villages, he is then angered when Ao accuses Danzo of controlling Mifune and is then shocked when white Zetsu appears and tells him Sasuke is somewhere near. After overcoming the surprise, he grabbed Zetsu in a choke hold and asked him about Sasuke's location. Then he told his subordinates that they should start searching for Sasuke and was scolded by the Fifth Mizukage for almost choking Zetsu to death, stating they could gain some intel on Akatsuki from him. The Raikage released Zetsu (who fell to the ground) and told Ao to keep an eye on Danzo. Smashing a hole through the wall with his fist, he left with his two subordinates, the latter apologizing for his destructive exit of the room. Later on, one of his subordinates locates a group of samurai with chakra and senses that they are disappearing. Revealing that they are straight below them, the Raikage smashes his way through the floor and encounters Sasuke. Telling Sasuke that he will teach him to fear his wrath, both of them prepare to battle.Naruto chapter 460 pages 16-17 Both Sasuke and the Raikage's subordinates soon join in the fight. The Raikage quickly shows off his immense might by destroying Suigetsu's sword. Jugo then steps in by fully transforming into his Final Stage. Forcing Jugo into a wall and punching a hole through an armor on Jugo's arm and into his chest, the Raikage proclaims victory but Jugo only begins laughing and reveals several tubes coming from his back. Calling for the Raikage to die, Jugo releases a blast at point blank. Able to avoid Jugo's attack he then counter-attacks with an elbow-strike, sending Jugo flying into a wall. He then enters a solo battle with Sasuke, using his lighting to deflect his lightning charged sword and prepares to strike him facing Sasuke's normal Chidori. While Sasuke manages to dodge the Raikage's attack and land his own, the Raikage's Lightning armor saved him from taking any serious damage and quickly countered with a powerful body slam. To the Raikage's shock, Sasuke saved himself from terrible damage with his Susanoo. As Sasuke then uses his Amaterasu, the Raikage shows the depths of his determination by unleashing the full force of his lightning powers and willing damages his arm to strike down Sasuke. Abilities Being the leader of his entire village and still relatively young, the Raikage is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. His younger brother Killer Bee also mentioned in the fight with Sasuke that, before him, only the Raikage was able to deflect the Eight-Tails. Immense Physical Prowess The Raikage is physically very strong, as he first appeared lifting a large amount of weight with just one hand, and broke his desk with a single punch. His strength is further displayed at the Five-Kage summit when he punches through a wall, the floor, and even snapping Suigetsu's sword in two (albeit the sword already had a partial slice in it). The Raikage was also able to punch a hole in Jugo's arm and chest with ease, despite the latter being armored with his Level 2 Cursed Seal transformation. Despite his large physique, the Raikage is noted for being rather fast, grabbing Zetsu's throat before he has a chance to react, as well as dodging Jugo's multiple chakra blast at point blank range. His speed is so great, that he was able to dodge Amaterasu at point blank range. It was mentioned by Shi that the Raikage's nervous system and reaction speed is comparable to that of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Befitting his appearance, the Raikage seems to prefer and possesses tremendous taijutsu combat might. In addition to powerful punches, he is shown able to use equally impressive throws and takedowns. Elemental techniques On top of his physical capabilities the Raikage also skilled in lightning based jutsu, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body when confronting Sasuke. This electricity acts as a compliment to the Raikage's natural physical strength and speed to the point where not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes.Naruto - Chapter 462, Page 03 The electricity can also work as a powerful defense. By momentarily increasing the electrical surge, the Raikage was able to deflect a strike from Sasuke's Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana from behind Naruto - Chapter 462, Pages 16-17 and recieve only a minor wound on his chest from a direct Chidori strike. With combining his lightning power with the full force of his chakra, its sheer energy will demolish all matter around him. References he:ראיקאגה